Geofencing is a feature in a software program that uses the global positioning positioning system (GPS) or radio frequency identification (RFID) to define one or more geographic area. The software program provides a service that sends messages to smartphone users who enter this defined geographic area(s). For example, some companies send promotions to customers' smartphones when they enter a store, mall or neighborhood. Customers, however, must possess a smartphone in order to receive these offers, promotions, etc. Thus, this method of geofencing reaches a limited customer base. Limitations exist with regard to current geofencing technology.